


Siete

by merqurian



Category: Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time, The Legend of Zelda
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Sequence, Español | Spanish, Gen, HEY GUYS REMEMBER THAT NABOORU SPENT SEVEN YEARS AS A BRAINWASHED SLAVE
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 17:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merqurian/pseuds/merqurian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Siete años de espera fueron suficientes para los Sabios. Colección de siete drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siete

/ 

Las Diosas no deberían haber escogido a dos niños para Su juego de héroes y villanos.

Es el primero en hablar con el chico cuando descubre Hyrule. Lo guía hacia las piedras. Ve cómo, poco a poco, en aquellos ojos prende una llama; cómo, poco a poco, pierden su candor infantil.

(No, nunca lo tuvieron).

El chico lucha, lucha por un reino que no es suyo y por gentes que no son suyas.

(¿Y quiénes son, entonces?)

Y sigue luchando: agita brazos y piernas contra el sueño en que está sumido. Es mayor, dice; puede empuñar la espada del héroe. 

// 

Mientras aguarda su regreso, se pregunta si el mundo exterior será más peligroso que el bosque.

Está segura que sí. Día tras día llegan más extraños al bosque, albergando la esperanza de que sobre ellos no caerá el destino que les espera a quienes lo profanan.

El Árbol Deku mantenía a los kokiri a salvo cuando aún vivía; pero ahora, los monstruos ya no los atormentaban solo en sus pesadillas.

¿Qué habrá sido de Link, perdido en un mundo extraño?... No. En su mundo. Jamás pertenecieron al mismo.

(Tan solo espera que vuelva en carne, y no solo en hueso). 

///

El nuevo hermano de la tribu ni siquiera se estremece cuando lo mira por primera vez a los ojos. No hay duda de que la sangre del héroe de los goron corre por sus vena, como tampoco hay duda, ni una sola, sobre cómo se llamará su hijo.

Y con los recuerdos de su hermano de sangre, también le llegan los de la canción que, como él, venía del bosque. Aunque nunca le dijera nada —decía más bien poco, por lo general— él sabía que venía del bosque.

Ojalá pudiera bailar al son de esa música junto a su hijo. 

////

Por mucho que el orgullo le impida reconocerlo, se avergüenza de haberse sorprendido ante la negativa de su padre a ser vasallo de Ganondorf.        

Rompió con su perpetua pasividad durante aquellas horas en que hasta la misma superficie del agua estuvo en tensión; le dijo a la gerudo de la mirada muerta que siempre permanecería fiel a Hyrule.

La princesa habría luchado por su gente si la gerudo los hubiese atacado. Pero no hizo nada. Lo único que se reflejaba en sus ojos muertos era pasividad.

Llevan semanas esperando a que la autómata regrese con la respuesta de su rey. 

///// 

No es la primera noche que la princesa regresa magullada y con rastros de sangre en los brazos. Nunca le pregunta dónde ha estado; ya sabía a qué se atenía cuando aceptó entrenarla.

Le dice que quiere evitar con sus propias manos el sufrimiento que ella misma trajo.

(«No fue culpa tuya», le repite ella otra vez).

Una nana ya no le es suficiente para alejar a la princesa del peligro; teme que su deseo de proteger a su pueblo mientras esperan a que el muchacho se despierte —¿cuántos años más pretenden seguir así?— termine por convertirse en algo diferente. 

////// 

A veces las brujas le conceden momentos de consciencia, inundados del color del desierto. Su mirada recupera su brillo astuto solo para ver su cimitarra clavada en la carne de un inocente.

(Esta vez ha sido un niño).

El rojo de su sangre cae sobre el verde de Hyrule. Su amo, como la obligan a decir, extiende por las praderas del reino el viento de la muerte del desierto.

Cada vez le cuesta más dirigirles a las brujas una mirada desafiante. Lo único que consigue es más momentos en los que es penosamente consciente de que ha perdido su libertad. 

///////

Es curioso, piensa, sentada tras el altar. Cree que hoy regresará.

Aún se acuerda del espejo que rompió hace siete años. Odiaba los ojos azules y aún inocentes que se reflejaban en él; el rojo le recordaba, como una penitencia, la sangre que sus errores habían derramado.

(Él le dijo en el jardín, hace años, que su niñera no le daba miedo; no podía, con unos ojos tan cálidos).

Siente cómo sus labios forman una pequeña sonrisa bajo las vendas que le cubren el rostro cuando ve un pilar de luz alrededor del pedestal.

Siete años de espera son suficientes. 

**Author's Note:**

> La «gerudo de la mirada muerta» es Nabooru, aunque creo que eso estaba claro.


End file.
